Breathe Again
by Victorianforeva
Summary: Mark and Addison had a one-night stand. Addison now has a two year old son. Mark doesn't know about his son. When an unexpected and life-threatening illness strikes Addison, what will happen to her son? Will Mark find out about him? Maddison pairing. Addison/Amelia friendship. Based on pheobecolefan Youtube video, Breathe Again. Permission of title & story idea by pheobecolefan.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy or anything in this story. **

**Hope you enjoy reading. This is my first fanfic, so I would love if you could leave reviews. So I could have some ideas on what to include in the next chapter I'm currently writing. Thank you :)**

* * *

"Hey, are you busy?" Naomi asked Addison. She's sitting in her office looking at her patients file. Addison looked up from her patients file to Naomi.

"I'm just looking at my patient's file. What do you need?"

"I need a genetics consult on my patient. Apparently, they didn't know they were brother and sister before they got married and they want to have a child together."

"Wow, that's interesting. Sure I'll take a consult on them." she followed Naomi out of her office and followed her to Naomi's office. Addison lived in LA with her two-year old son, Henry. She works at her friends, Naomi and Sam's LA practice.

While they were walking Amelia, Derek's sister, walked beside Addison. "Addie, remember you have an appointment with the doctor today with your..._condition_." she whispered. She paused for a few seconds after the word your. Addison looks at Amelia while walking with Naomi.

"Thanks for reminding me. I'll be there." she whispered back. Amelia nodded and walked a different direction away from Addison and Naomi.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Amelia was visiting Addison's house to talk about vacations they want to take over the summer in a couple of months. Addison was talking to Amelia when she noticed something was wrong __with herself. Amelia noticed something was wrong with Addison too. _

_"Addie, what's wrong?" she asked, concerned. They were sitting at the dining table and Addison was trying to grab her glass of water, but she kept on missing it. _

_"I can't grab my water. Something is wrong with my vision. It got blurry suddenly." she said, worriedly. She kept trying to grab it. When she did, she drank some of it. She tried swallowing the water, but it wouldn't go down her throat. She started __choking in her seat. Amelia quickly stood up from her seat and started helping Addison from not choking from her water anymore. Within a few minutes, Addison's vision returned to __normal and she stopped choking. _

_"Addison, what just happened?" Amelia asked, worriedly._

_"I don't know. This has never happened before." _

_"Are you sure?" Amelia is worried for her friend and her sister-in-law. She still counts Addison as her sister, even though Addison and her brother got divorced. _

_"Something is not right," she finally stopped coughing. She stood up from her chair and sat on the couch. Amelia followed her and sat next to her. "I'm sure that has not happened to me before." Amelia puts her hand on Addison's. _

_"Do you want me to schedule a doctor's appointment?" _

_"To see what's happening to me, I guess so." she puts her head into her hands. _

_"It's okay, Addie. We're going to get through this and to the bottom of it." she puts her hand on Addison's back._

_Addison scheduled herself an appointment with a doctor the next day. Amelia went with her for support. _

_"Addison Montgomery?" the nurse called out to the doctor's office waiting room. _

_Addison stood up from her chair and walked toward the nurse. Amelia is following behind her. They go to the exam room and the nurse asks Addison some questions, before the doctor comes in. A few minutes later, the doctor comes in and greets Addison and Amelia. _

_"It's nice meeting both of you," he said after greeting them and shaking their hands. "What brings you here today?" he looked at Addison._

_"A few days ago, I was talking with my sister-in-law here and I was trying to grab my glass of water, but my vision became blurry and when I tried to take a drink of it, I started choking on it because it was hard to swallow." _

_"And these symptoms never happened before?" the doctor asked. _

_"No, these hasn't." Addison held Amelia's hand. _

_The doctor wrote down what Addison had told him and does a physical exam on her. "I don't feel anything wrong with you, but did more symptoms appear a few days after the first two symptoms?" _

_"Yes, I did experience some balance problems." the doctor nodded his head and wrote down what she said on his notepad. _

_"What are you thinking, doctor?" Amelia asked. _

_He looked up from his notepad. "I'd like to run a few tests on her and I want to do an MRI to see if there's anything in her brain." _

_Addison got some tests done on her and an MRI. Amelia was waiting in Addison's exam room, while she was getting the MRI. _

_An hour and a half later, the doctor came back in the room and his facial expression wasn't what Addison and Amelia had expected. _

_"So, I have some news for you," he sits down on his wheeling chair and his facial expression turned to that it's bad-news-and-not-good-news face. "The tests that we ran and the MRI showed that you have is __Creutzfeldt–Jakob disease or CJD." Amelia puts her hand on Addison's hand. _

_"What does that mean?" Addison said, worriedly. _

_"The disease is incurable and you may live for 6 to 7 months. The longest is a year." the doctor said, looking at her and Amelia. Addison immediately started crying and Amelia tried to comfort her. "I'm very sorry, ma'am." _

_Addison puts her head into her hands. "I'm 35 years old. How can this happen to me?" she said, between sobs. _

_"The disease can be transmitted by eating meat that is infected with the disease or it can be genetics." _

_"Henry." Amelia said, worriedly. _

_"I want my son tested for the disease. He's 2 years old." she said, lifting up her head to look at the doctor. He nodded his head and Addison made an appointment for her son. _

_End of flashback_

* * *

**Hope you liked reading it! I will update when I am done writing the next chapter, and will do it until this story is over. It would be nice if you left a review and tell me how this chapter sounds like to you. Currently writing next chapter and Mark will be mentioned later on. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this content.**

**Hope you guys enjoy reading. :)**

* * *

"It's been a month since I last saw you. How have you been feeling?" the doctor asked Addison.

"My symptoms are still the same. I didn't get any more yet."

"As your disease progresses on, you'll experience more symptoms over time. I suggest you take your surgeries and work easy and cut some of your hours, as the disease progresses on. You told me that you're the director at your work?" Addison nodded. "Did you tell your co-workers yet?"

"No I haven't. I'm planning on telling them soon. It's just I don't know when to tell them. This disease happened so unexpectedly. It's just _hard_." she had tears slowly creeping down her cheeks.

"I know this is hard for you," the doctor put his hand on her knee. "No one should go through what you're going through, but I know what will cheer you up a ton."

"What is it? A cure?"

"I'm sorry, but no. It's about your son. He _doesn't_ have the disease in his genes." Addison smiled in relief.

"Oh my gosh, you don't know how happy and relieved I am right now." she said, happily. The doctor smiled at her.

* * *

_Flashback_

_"This shouldn't have happened to you." Amelia said, sadly to Addison. They were sitting outside on Addison's back porch. It was nighttime and Henry was asleep in his room. Addison found out she had CJD that day. _

_"I wasn't expecting this at all. I have a year to live, Amelia." Addison started wiping tears from her face with a tissue in her hand. _

_"I know. This diagnosis is unspeakably cruel." _

_"There are so many times that I would wish that I'd just disappear. And now I would give anything for one more, just one more chance." she puts her head in her hands and starts crying. Amelia sits by her and puts her arm around her shoulder. _

_"I'm so sorry, Addie. You need to spend more time with Henry and are you going to tell Mark?" Addison lifted her head from her hands and looks at Amelia. _

_"I don't know. I haven't spoken to him in two years." _

_"You don't have to see him. Just tell him what's going on and maybe tell him about his son. He has a right to know." _

_Addison sighed. "Okay, I'll try to call him." _

_End of flashback_

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed reading! Sorry this chapter is short. The next one will probably be longer than this. Don't forget to leave a review :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

**Happy reading :)**

* * *

"Do you know why Addison called a meeting? We occasionally have these." Violet asked Pete. He shrugged his shoulders.

Charlotte, Cooper, Sam, Naomi, Sheldon, and Amelia are waiting for Addison in the conference room. Addison walked into the conference room and she sat down on the chair at the head of the table.

"Hey Addison, why did you call a meeting?" Cooper asked.

"I have something _important_ to tell all of you," The doctor's in the room started paying attention closely. "I'm sick with a disease called CJD." The doctor's in the room couldn't believe what she just said to them.

"Addison, is this true?" Sam asked.

"Yes, it is. I've known for about a month now. I am telling you guys, because I want you to be prepared that I'm not going to be here for very long. This disease is _incurable_ and the longest I'll live is a _year_."

"Addie." Naomi said, in a sad tone.

"I'm going to cut back my hours and my surgeries as the disease and months progress on. I know this is hard on you guys, it is on me too. I'm going to take some time off today to spend time with Henry and take care of personal stuff. I don't want you guys to worry about me. I can take care of myself. That is all for today. You may be excused." she stood up from her chair and walks out of the conference room to her office. The doctor's in the room are saddened by Addison's news. Naomi, Charlotte, Violet, and Amelia's eyes are filled with water. Naomi quickly stood up from her seat and walked to Addison's office.

She opened the office door and closed it. Addison was grabbing her trench coat from her couch in her office. "Addison, why now?" Naomi asked, worried.

Addison turned around from facing the couch to Naomi. "Because Nai, you guys needed to know and now you do."

"No, why a month later you decided to tell us? How come it wasn't a week later when you found out?"

"I had to think about it, Naomi. You know how hard it is to tell this news? It is very hard, when it's suddenly unexpected and your whole life changes in an instant. So don't ask me why I didn't tell you guys a week later I found out, because I was still processing this." Naomi stood there in silence to give her friend some space. "I'm sorry, it's just I never knew this would happen to me, you know? It's like your life was all good and perfect, then one day your life changes and it will never be the same." Addison sat down on her couch with her trench coat in her lap. Naomi walked over to her best friend and sat next to her.

"No, you don't have to apologize. You have every right to say that to me. Does anyone else know except us?" she put her hand on Addison's back.

"Amelia found out first since she saw the symptoms appear right in front of her eyes, and then you and our friends are the rest."

"Wait, so you haven't told Mark what has happened yet? The father of your child?"

"I want to. It's just I don't know how to tell him about the condition I'm in, let alone tell him that he has a child."

"You never told him that he has a child? I thought you did tell him."

"No, I never told him I was pregnant. He has Lexie and I didn't want a child to ruin his relationship."

"Oh Addie. I'm so sorry. Just remember that me and our friends here in the practice have your back." Naomi hugged her.

"Thank you, Nai." she hugged her back.

* * *

Addison has been awake in her bed for an hour thinking if she should call Mark. She never knew this day would come like this. She got out of bed and walked to her dresser where her phone is. She presses the numbers on her cellphone and put it against her ear.

"Mark, _I need you_." Addison told Mark about her condition and about their son.

* * *

**Sorry guys I didn't update last week. I got sick with the flu and I've been busy, so I had no time to update but now I do since there's a two week Christmas break for me. I have the next chapter already written and I'll post it tomorrow for a Christmas present. :) **

**I realized today is my grandpa's and ex-boyfriend's birthday. I never knew my grandpa since he died before I was born. He's supposed to be like 100 something now. Lol. The ex-boyfriend...well we don't talk anymore. We hadn't talked in like almost 4 years. Haha it's weird that I still remember his birthday. :P**

**It would be nice if you left a review or spread the word about this story :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Merry Christmas Eve or Merry Christmas where ever you are. If you don't celebrate Christmas, I hope you're having a wonderful day. **

* * *

_Flashback_

_Addison quickly walks to Amelia's office and closes her door. "I need to talk to you. I can't talk to Naomi because she's not here right now, and this is important." _

_"Hey, I was wondering which color looks better on this sweater," she holds up a magazine full of colorful sweaters. "Do you think this red one will be good for-" _

_"Amelia, I'm pregnant." she blurted out. Amelia sat her magazine down on her office desk. _

_"Wait, what did you just say?" _

_"I'm pregnant." _

_"Oh my gosh. Addie! That's amazing news!" she said in excitement. She stands up from her office chair and walks over to hug her. "Wait, who's the father?" Amelia separates from the hug. _

_"It's Mark's." _

_"Mark Sloan? My brother's best friend? When did this happen?" _

_"When he came here with his daughter to let me do surgery on her baby. We, you know, had sex that night, and now this happens." _

_"Are you going to tell him about the news?" _

_"I don't know. The night we did it, he indirectly said he still loves Lexie." _

_"Oh, I'm sorry Addie. I still can't believe I'm going to be an auntie," Amelia said, happily. "Auntie Amelia." she said in a British accent. Addison chuckled. _

_The next nine months for Addison was a journey. She told her friends the news a week after she had found out. She didn't tell them who the father was though. Naomi and Sam figured who the father was, since they know Addison and she wasn't dating anyone at that time. They were excited and happy for their friend. Addison had experienced many different cravings during her nine months. One of them was a huge craving of mashed potatoes. She found out she was having a boy at her 20th week mark. _

_"Congrats Addison, you're having a baby boy." Naomi said. Addison was looking away from the screen, so she couldn't figure out what gender the baby was. She looked at the ultrasound screen to see if it was really true. Naomi was right. She was expecting a boy. _

_"Oh my gosh. I'm having a boy." she said, happily. Tears of happiness was rolling down her cheeks. _

_"Addie, do you need a tissue?" Addison chuckled at her friends comment. _

_"Yes, please." Naomi gave her a tissue and she wiped her eyes. _

_"Do you know what you're going to name him?" _

_"Henry," she smiled. "Henry Montgomery." _

_When Addison found out about the gender of her baby, her and her friends went and bought a lot of baby clothes. They fixed up a nursery for Henry, and before you knew it Henry was born. _

_"Welcome to the world, Henry." Addison said, after being in labor for 10 hours. _

_End of flashback_

* * *

Addison was spoon feeding Henry his dinner, until she heard the doorbell ring. People don't usually ring her doorbell at eight-thirty in the night. She stopped feeding Henry and stood up from her chair she was sitting on, and walked toward her front door. She opened her door and she couldn't believe who it was.

"Mark." she said in a surprise tone. She called Mark the night before. She didn't know he would be coming the next night.

"Addison." he still looked the same the last time she saw him. He still had his brown with a little bit of gray in his hair. He was wearing a black leather jacket with a black v-neck shirt, jeans, and his black leather boots.

"What are you doing here?" she crossed her arms.

"I got your message. I'm sorry I didn't answer I was in surgery at the time."

"It's okay and I'm glad you got the message." she half-smiled.

"So, um...is he here?"

"Yeah, he's in the dining room." she lead Mark inside and closed the front door. He walked to her dining room and he saw his son sitting in his high chair.

"Wow, that's our son?" he asked, pointing to the brown-haired, blue eyed child. She nodded. "Can I meet him?"

"Sure. You can try feeding him too. I was feeding him before you got here."

Mark walked over to Henry and sat on the chair Addison was sitting in. "Hey, little guy. You probably don't know who I am, but I'm your dad." Henry smiled and started giggling. Addison and Mark smiled.

"He likes you already." Addison said walking toward Mark with a smile. Mark finished feeding Henry his food, while Addison was getting drinks for Mark and herself. She brought back two wine glasses and a bottle of wine. She poured the wine into the two wine glasses.

"He eats so fast." Mark said in amazement.

Addison chuckled. "I can tell you still haven't been exposed enough to kids."

"Well, that is true. Sloan didn't keep her baby, so I don't really know how to take care of a child."

"Wait, Sloan didn't keep her baby?" Addison took a sip of her wine.

"She gave it up for adoption. I didn't want her to, but she didn't think she was ready to be a mother."

"Well, you can practice on Henry since you are his father," Mark smiled. "It looks like Henry is getting tired. Do you want to go to sleep?" Addison asked Henry. Henry nodded.

Addison stood up from her chair and picked up Henry from his high chair. She started heading upstairs and looked at Mark. "Mark, there's a guest room up here. You can stay here if you want."

"I would love that. I'll just have to get my stuff that's in my car." he smiled.

Addison smiled back and got Henry ready for bed. Within 10 minutes, Henry already was dressed in his pajamas and put to bed.

"Goodnight, sweetheart." she kissed Henry's forehead and walked out of his bedroom with a baby monitor in her hand. She walked downstairs and saw Mark sitting out in a lounging chair at the back porch. She walked out there and sat next to him.

"You never get tired of this view, don't you?" he said, looking out at the beach and ocean.

"You asked a similar question two years ago, and no I never get tired of it." she wrapped her long robe around her and brought her knees to her chest.

"How come you never told me you were pregnant?" he looked at her.

"You still loved Lexie and I didn't want a baby to ruin your relationship." she said, her head resting on the headrest of the chair while looking up at the night sky.

He looks back out to the ocean. "Lexie slept with Karev when I came back to Seattle from LA. I did still love her when she broke up with me before I went to LA. I slept with you because I was hurting. We tried working it out a couple of times, but it's just not the same. She found another man and she's happy with him. I'm happy for her."

"I'm sorry, Mark. I'm really am."

"You would think by now I would be with someone, but surprisingly I'm not. It's just going to be the same thing over and over again. I meet someone, sleep with them, then we break up, and it all happens again."

"You don't have to make it happen like that, you know," she looked at him. "You can start out slow for a change. Change can be good."

"I know," he looked at her. "I would've been there with you, through your pregnancy. I know you may think I can't be a fatherly person, but I can. It's just every time I get the chance to become one, it gets taken away from me."

"I was thinking about telling you. I wanted to tell you. I stayed up many nights thinking on how you would react to the news, but somewhere in my mind it was telling me not to. So, now here I am raising my son as a single parent and I'm going to leave him in 7 months or up to a year from now. I can't leave him alone." she started crying in her chair. Mark stood up from his chair and walked over to Addison and crouched down beside of her.

"Addie, look at me," he put his thumb and index finger under her chin. She looked up at him. "Henry is not going to be alone. He will have me and especially you. If it wasn't for you that one night, he wouldn't be here." Mark joked. Addison chuckled.

"Thank you for that. I'm going to head to bed now and you should too. Goodnight." she smiled, stood up from her seat, and headed inside.

* * *

**Hope everyone enjoyed reading. This chapter was fun to write. Finally, Mark arrived. I bet you were wondering when he would arrive. Same here. My mind just goes on it's own and I just follow it. Lol ,I get chills reading my own stuff, especially this chapter. **

**Hope everyone has or had a good Christmas. My Christmas starts tomorrow where I am. Currently writing the next chapter right now. I don't know when the next chapter will be up, but just be aware it may happen soon.**

**I wonder what's going to happen next. I may be the writer, but my mind surprises me too. I randomly come up with ideas and it actually helps me what may happen next in the story. Okay, I'm going to stop rambling now. Hope everyone has a great day. **

**It would be nice if you left a review, or favorite this story, or even spread this story around. :) 3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

* * *

It's been 2 weeks since Mark came to Addison's house in LA. He's been staying at Addison's house, since he's been in LA. He's getting the hang of taking care of Henry and Addison's symptoms have been popping up in front of him, but they haven't really talked about it together.

Naomi, Sam, and the other doctors are eating their breakfast in the break room, until Naomi spotted Mark carrying Henry with Addison by his side. "Sam, am I seeing what I'm seeing?" Sam looked up from his breakfast and sees Mark.

"Who are you guys looking at?" Pete asked and turned around and saw Mark with Addison.

"Who's the guy with Addison and why is he carrying Henry?" Violet asked.

"That's the nose job, face lift guy." Pete said, then laughed.

"Pete, be nice and his name is Mark. He's Sam and I's best friend and he's a plastic surgeon in Seattle." Naomi scolded. Mark, Addison, and Henry came into the break room.

"Hey, you guys. As some of you don't know this is Mark. Henry's father." The doctors in the room were surprised on what she has just told them, except Naomi, Sam and Amelia.

"He is pretty handsome. No offense, Coop." Charlotte said.

"How come you're here, Mark?" Sam asked.

"Addison called me two weeks ago about her condition and told me about our son."

"Wait...so you're living with her now?" Sheldon asked.

"Yes, he is living with me. For now. Maybe. I may want him to stay. I haven't decided yet."

"Okay, I better get going now. I'll take care of Henry. We're going to the park first then we're going to have some bonding time." Mark said with a smile. Henry smiled back at him.

"Henry, give mommy a kiss," Addison asked. Henry kissed her on the cheek. "Take care of him, Mark. If you have any trouble, call me." Mark nodded and walked out with Henry in his arms. Addison grabbed a banana from the fruit bowl in front of her and started peeling it.

"So, are you and Mark getting together?" Pete asked, curiously.

"I don't know what we are right now." she took a bite of her banana.

"Dr. Montgomery, sorry to interrupt but you have a patient waiting in the waiting room." a nurse interrupted.

"I will see you guys later." Addison walked out with the nurse.

"Do you think she told him yet?" Violet asked.

"About her disease? It doesn't seem like it." Cooper assumed.

"Guys, Addison is our best friend and colleague and she wouldn't want us talking about her like this behind her back," Naomi stated. "And that is about her and Mark to work out. We will not get involved between them." she added.

"Naomi's right. Addison will tell Mark about her disease if she hadn't already told him about it and we will not get involved." Sam said.

* * *

Addison's work day had been long and tiring. She had many patients and some surgeries, a couple of them were emergencies. Her work is slowly taking a toll on her. Her hair is all over the place, her eyes are heavy, and she looked drained. Mark is sitting on the couch, reading a book while Addison just walked into the house from work.

"Addison, is that you?" Mark called from the living room.

"Yeah," she said, she walked into the living room where Mark was. "Where's Henry?"

"He wanted to go to sleep, so I fed him, got him ready for bed, and he fell asleep." he put his book down on his lap.

"Thank you for doing that. I appreciate it." she sat next to him on the couch. She ran her hands through her hair and she rested her head on the couch pillow that was behind her. She closed her eyes.

"Are you hungry? I made some lasagna." he asked.

"No, thanks. I ate at the hospital. Can I talk to you about something?"

"Sure, what is it?" he asked in concern and looked at her.

She opened her eyes and looked at him. "You know how I told you about the disease I have on the phone?" he nodded. "Well, we never really talked about it since you came here. I want to talk about it now."

"I wanted to talk about it too. I've seen your symptoms in front of me."

"Yeah, I know they do. I wish they didn't. I don't want you to see me this way, but I can't help it."

"I know you can't. I did some research on your disease and I'm concerned for you. The symptoms I read about may happen to you, and I want to be there for you."

"I know the symptoms I'll have later on. I had some genetic testing done to me, a couple of days after I found out I had it and it's in my genes. Henry luckily doesn't have it and I'm glad he doesn't. I don't want him to go through what I'm going through. I remember seeing my grandfather with the symptoms I'm experiencing and will experience when I was four. He died a few days after my fifth birthday. I just never knew it would happen to me." she put her legs on the couch and crossed them.

"I'm sorry, Addie this is happening to you," he put his hand on her hand. "I called Richard a few days ago and I told him I'm resigning from the hospital."

"What? Mark, why you-." she got cut off.

"I resigned because I want to be here with you and Henry. I can't go back to Seattle, knowing that something could happen to you and me having a regret later on. I want to be here for you and our son." she was shocked and surprised on what he just told her.

"How did Richard take it?"

"He was mad at me for not telling him sooner, but I know you may be mad at me for this but I told him about your disease and our son. He understood everything. He'll try to have my job open as long as he can, in case I change my mind."

"I didn't want anyone in Seattle to worry about me and to know about our son, but they would've found out anyways if you went back."

"My friends back in Seattle have been texting me all day about you and our son and why I resigned. I guess the news got around already there, but I'm resigning for a good reason." he half-smiled at her.

"Thank you for being concerned and being caring about me and our son. Are you planning on staying here in LA?"

"Yes, I'm planning on staying in LA and I also want you to be with me. I want you to be my girlfriend."

"Mark, are you sure? It's been two years since we saw each other, which was two weeks ago."

"I've always been in love with you. After the many times Lexie and I tried getting back together, it never felt the same. But when I'm with you, I just feel I can't live without you. I always think about you. I am sure that I want you to be my girlfriend." she stood up from the couch and walked into her kitchen. Mark followed her. She put her hands against the marble counter and put her head down. "Addison, what's wrong?"

"I don't know if I want to be in a relationship right now," she said in a whisper. "Our relationship didn't work out years ago, how will I know that you won't do what you did to me then if we get together?" she had tears streaming down her cheeks.

He put his hand on her shoulder. "Addie, I won't cheat on you with another woman. I've changed. I have priorities now, which is our son and most importantly you." She brought her head up and looked at him with watery eyes.

"You promise?"

"I promise." he smiled and gently wiped away Addison's tears from her cheeks.

"I'll be your girlfriend." she smiled and hugged him. He hugged her back with a smile on his face.

"I love you, Addison." he said, separating from the hug. She put her arms around the back of Mark's neck. They put their foreheads against each other's.

"I love you too, Mark." she softly kissed his lips.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm so sorry, I haven't updated since last year! (Seems like forever) I've been busy with school, exams, and band. I've also been in a writer's block. I can't figure out how to start off the next chapter. I have stuff planned in the future, it's just that part that's not letting me get there. **

**Also, I would love if you answered this question. Do you think Mark and Addison should live in L.A. or go live in Seattle? I want to have ideas to help me in the future for this story. It would help me so much. :)**

**When my writer's block ends (hopefully very soon), I'll have the next chapter posted. Hope you enjoyed this chapter :) **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

"Who is this guy?" the doctor asked nicely while walking into the exam room.

"This is Mark. The father of Henry and my boyfriend." Addison said and smiled.

"Nice to meet you, doctor." Mark said and held out his hand. The doctor shook his hand and introduced himself.

"So, Addison...it's been 5 months now. How are you feeling?"

"I have been feeling like I have anxiety and kinda depressed lately. I would get really nervous before I do a big surgery, and I would get really sad for a couple of days if my patient or a baby dies. I never had that before."

"You've also had the same symptoms before too?" he asked. She nodded.

"I'm concerned about her. I read the symptoms online and I'm afraid that something bad would happen to her." Mark said. Addison held his hand.

"Her symptoms will get worse over time. You need to be prepared for what may happen in the future."

* * *

Addison and Mark are playing with Henry in the living room.

"Addie, about what the doctor said today, I want to tell you something."

"What is it?" she gave Henry a Lego piece.

"A few weeks ago, I talked to Derek on the phone about your disease. He did some research on it and he thinks he can help you."

"Mark, if he thinks he can cure this he's wrong. It's incurable. Period."

"Addie, he said he can't cure it but he can make some of your now, later and severe symptoms later on, not progress, won't happen or be mild."

"I don't believe you." she said, surprised. Henry laid his head down on her knee.

"I can call him so he can explain the surgery and things related to it for you."

"Mark, I know you're trying to help me and help me live longer, but what if I don't want the surgery?"

"What do you mean if you don't want the surgery?" Mark said, shocked.

"I have to think about it and I don't even know the risks to the surgery. My life is already in danger, what if it's going to be in more danger with the surgery?"

"That's why you talk to Derek. He will tell you everything you need to know."

"I still don't know about this. I'm thinking on letting the disease take it's course and just leave it to that."

Mark quickly stood up and started pacing quickly. "You know what? You're not letting the disease take its course. If you didn't know you'll practically be a vegetable by the time it ran its course. You're getting the surgery." he exclaimed.

"Oh, I didn't know you were making decisions for me, now," she exclaimed back. "It's my mind, my body, I can do whatever I want. It's me. Not _you._"

"Addison, it's a good thing. Derek is going to improve your life! Why can't you see that?" his voice started raising.

"What has gotten into you? Why are you acting like this now?"

"Are you seriously asking that question? You want to know what has gotten into me? Here's what's gotten into me. First, you randomly call me saying that I have a son that I never knew about and that you have a disease that's life-threatening and incurable. I was mad you didn't tell me we had a son, but I felt bad about your disease. I dropped everything in Seattle just to come here for you. For _you. _Now, you're telling me that you're not going to take a surgery that could improve your lifespan and that may make your symptoms now not progress and your symptoms that appear later not even happen at all? _I __care about you. _I care about you so much, I resigned from my job in Seattle and I asked you to become my girlfriend. Most people wouldn't do that, unless they loved them so much that their heart will break if something bad happens to that person they love. I'm one of those people." he walks to the stairs and stops himself from going up. He turns around and looks at Addison. "I love you so much, Addison. I know it may be hard for you to accept that, but I love you. I will do anything and everything just for you to get better." he turned back around to the staircase and walked up the stairs to his and Addison's bedroom.

Addison was sitting on the floor in silence, with Henry sleeping on her knee. She never knew that Mark cared so much about her. She always thought he will be that same guy in Seattle, sleeping around with nurses and co-workers, not being a committed person in a relationship guy. But, now he proved her wrong. Addison didn't believe at first when he told her, but Mark did become a different person after all. He became a person that loved and cared for her so much that he would do anything for her. When Mark told her that it may be hard for her to accept someone loving her so much, it was true. It is hard for her to accept someone loving her, because of her past relationships and her parents. It will take some time for her to get used to being loved this much, but in the end she may love him as much as he loves her.

Henry started slowly waking up from his sleep. He looked up at Addison. "Mommy, okay?" he asked with a sleepy voice.

Addison noticed she had some tears falling down her cheeks. She quickly wiped them away. "Yes, sweetheart. Mommy's okay. You must be pretty tired, I am too. Let's get to bed." she picked him up and they headed upstairs to bed.

* * *

Addison and Mark haven't talked to each for two days, after their fight. She wanted to talk to him it's just she doesn't know what to say to him.

Addison walked into the break room of the Practice and she saw Amelia sitting on a bar stool, eating her lunch in there. She walked past Amelia and grabbed her green juice in the refrigerator.

"Hey, Addie." Amelia said and ate a French fry.

"Hey." Addison said. She sat next to Amelia.

"How are you and Mark?"

"We haven't talked to each other since our fight."

"You had a fight? When?" she ask in surprise.

"Two days ago. Your brother told him about a surgery he could do to me to let my symptoms now and severe symptoms later on, not progress, go away or be mild."

"My brother? As in Derek?"

"Yeah. He called Mark a few weeks ago and I told Mark that I may not want the surgery. After I told him that, he just spilled out all of his emotions."

"What kind of emotions?" she ate another French fry.

"First, he was angry at me that I wasn't going to do the surgery, then he turned into this guy that I never knew. He said he cared about me and that most people wouldn't drop everything in their life for the person that they love, which is _me_." she drinks her green juice. "He dropped everything in his life to be there for me. He also said that he will do anything and everything for me. I never knew he cared and loved me so much."

"Wow, Addie. He has changed. He actually said those stuff?"

"Yeah, I never knew he would be like this. When he asked me to be his girlfriend he told me he changed. I didn't believe him, until two days ago."

"Whatever, you do just remember that your life only happens once. Some people take that for granted, but some live it to the fullest. If Derek can make you better than you will be in the future, I think you should take the surgery." Addison half-smiled at Amelia.

* * *

It's nighttime and Mark and Addison are laying in bed, their backs facing each other's. Addison thought about what Amelia told her that day in the break room. She knew what decision to make.

"Hey," Addison said. She turned over now, she was looking at Mark's back. "I know you might be asleep, but I just want to say this." Mark was awake, but Addison doesn't know it. "I thought about what you said to me. I know you care about me and you're afraid of losing me. I'm afraid to leave you and Henry. I know this didn't come easy to you, but I just want you to know that I'll always be here for and with you. You said that it may be hard for me for letting you love me so much. It is hard from past relationships with dates and family members, but I'm learning. I'm learning everyday. I'm surprised that you would do anything and everything for me to get better, because I've never seen you like this." Mark is hearing every word that Addison is saying to him. "I didn't believed you changed, until two days ago. I made a decision. I'm agreeing to do the surgery."

Mark couldn't believe that Addison is agreeing to do the surgery. He turned over and now he was facing Addison's. "Addie, are you sure?"

"I put a lot of thought to it and it wasn't an easy decision. I'm sure I want to do the surgery." he half-smiled.

"Did you talk to Derek?"

"I did today. He wants us to fly out there this Friday."

"We're going to get through this. The three of us, you, me, and Henry." he put his hand on her cheek.

"I love you, Mark." she put her hand on his head.

"Love you too, Red." he kissed her lips. She deepened the kiss. Mark goes on top of her, his hands beside her shoulders and his knees beside her hips.

"I missed doing this for two days." she said. She separated from the kiss.

"Me too." he started kissing her again. They made love that night.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, guys I know I haven't updated in like forever. I had a writer's block for like the longest time, until last week it just came to me. I hope you like reading this chapter. :) (will update soon, currently writing next chapter and it's in Seattle) **

**Also it's been a year since I had my Grey's Anatomy Instagram account, iheartgreysanatomy. A year flies by so fast. **


End file.
